


Never Alone (continued)

by MollySHJW, violet_baudelaire



Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Gender Role Reversal, M/M, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollySHJW/pseuds/MollySHJW, https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_baudelaire/pseuds/violet_baudelaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>»Look... I know what you must be thinking; "Poor little rich boy. What does he know about mistery?"« Caledon mused, giving a soft sigh and finding himself ridiculous, complaining about his life to someone who had a much harder life.<br/>»No. No, that's not what I was thinking. What I was thinking was, what could have happened to this boy to make him think he had no way out?« Jack interrupted, for once looking serious as he stated this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Never Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183346) by [violet_baudelaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_baudelaire/pseuds/violet_baudelaire). 



> Okay, so this is my (I fear relatively poor) attempt of continuing violet_baudelaire's one shot "Never Alone" which you can find ... (no idea where the link will be :D but it'll be there^^)  
> Anyway, I hope it's at least somewhat okay and well, I do appreciate critical reviews (and of course praises for that matter ;) )

Caledon had never felt as insecure as he did right now as he walked down the stairs to the third class deck. He had no idea what he was even doing. Not a single clue, really. This could get him into a lot of trouble, but nonetheless, he had just felt the urge to see him. To talk to him alone. Now. Not only tonight, when people would watch every move he'd made and judge every word.

The stares of the people on the lower deck made him all the more nervous as he walked through the crowded room, looking for Mr Dawson.

When he spotted the familiar dark blonde bunch of hair, he was momentarily distracted by the image of Jack playing with a little girl, staring seemingly shamelessly at them, before gathering himself together and reminding himsel of what his reason for being here that early in the morning was.

Jack was completely sunken into his conversation with Cora, the little girl he had drawn yesterday morning. It was a good distraction from his nervousness about tonight when he'd meet Mr Hockley again.

Caledon.

 _Cal_.

The amount of time that was left until dinner seemed too long and too short at the same time. He couldn't wait to see him again. In private, when they could talk and ... Oh.

It took a good deal of self control not to blush when he looked up after Fabrizio nudged him lightly, pointing at the man that was watching him. As if there was any chance that Jack could have missed him. Cal was sticking out of the crowd with his tailored suit and perfectly done hair as if he'd be be waving a bright red flag, capturing the attention of everyone in here. Admittedly, it wouldn't have needed any of that for Jack to spot him instantly.

As soon as their eyes met, Jack's self control started to lack and a faint blush tinted his cheeks in a soft pink. Luckily it wasn't visible in the dim light down here, or so he thought at least.

A little smile broke through Caledon's posh attitude as he noticed the light shade of pink on the other man's face.

He couldn't quite tell how it made him feel, but neither could he suppress that small smirk, which was growing a little wide at Jack's bright smile at seeing him. It really was infectious.

»Mr Dawson, I.. I was wondering if I could have a word with you.« Caledon began and cleared his throat, glancing around the room and at Jack's friends which were watching them intently. »In private.« he added, looking back at Jack.

»Sure thing.« Jack replied nonchalantly, closing that leather bound map he was seemingly carrying around with him everywhere he went. Caledon was terribly curious about what it might contain. Poems? Or no. Drawings. He had been drawing earlier, hadn't he? He did seem a bit like an artist kind of person. A free spirit, or whatever people called that kind of men.

It fascinated Caledon a bit as he wasn't even sure how real, actual freedom felt.

Givinh a nod, Jack stood up from the bench he'd been sitting on, pointing to the entrance, that basically was the only source of light down here.

»Wanna go for a walk?« the young-ish man asked casually and Caledon nodded.

»That's a good idea, yeah.« Caledon said and looked around the large hall once more, before he focused back on Jack.

»Well... shall we?« Jack asked after a moment, still smiling at Cal and wondering what he was thinking. Was he musing about what he was doing here? Why he was going through the effort of talking to a poor bloke like him? Was he overthinking his decision? God, what wouldn't he give for a look into the taller man's mind.

»Right, yes.« Cal said and started to walk, followed by Jack, who was busy trying not to stare at Cal's backside, which frankly, was a pretty nice view...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go... I know it was quite short (so sorry about that) and well the next chapter is pretty much blatantly copied from the movie (which is just because I do love that scene and every word spoken in it, so ... deal with it :) )


	2. Chapter 2

»I've been on my own since I was fifteen. Since my folks died. And I had no brothers or sisters or close kin in that part of the country. So I lit on out of there and haven't been back since.« Jack explained, »You can just call me a tumbleweed blowing in the wind.« he continued, the smile never leaving his face, although it must have been hard for him to talk about all of that, Caledon thought, being pulled out of his thoughts, when Jack started to talk again.

»Well, Caledon, we've walked about a mile around on this boat deck, chewing over how great the weather's been and how I grew up, but I reckon that's not why you came to talk to me, is it?« the blonde asked intrusively after a long explanation in which he had pointedly emphasised that Fabrizio was more of a brother to him (implying that he was nothing more than that). Just in case, Jack wanted to have stated that there was nobody he liked.

Caledon cleared his throat, finding himself a little flustered, after that load of information, barely having processed all of it yet and still longing to know more about him.

»Mr Dawson, I..« he began and was instantly interrupted by the other man.

»Jack.«

Caledon nodded, »Jack...« he said, smiling sheepishly up at Jack. »I want to thank you for what you did.« Caledon murmured, being not really used to thank someone, at least not when he really meant it. When it wasn't just an empty phrase. »Not just for pulling me back...« he said, all the while watching out that the other passenger's on the first class deck wouldn't hear what they talked about. »..but for your discretion.« he finished eventually.

»You're welcome.« Jack replied, unable to not find Caledon's hesitation adorable. Jack was fairly sure he was like himself. And with that realisation, he also figured that life must have been even harder for him than it was for himself, despite the fact that he had all the money he needed and more even.

»Look... I know what you must be thinking; "Poor little rich boy. What does he know about mistery?"« Caledon mused, giving a soft sigh and finding himself ridiculous, complaining about his life to someone who had a much harder life.

»No. No, that's not what I was thinking. What I was thinking was, what could have happened to this boy to make him think he had no way out?« Jack interrupted, for once looking serious as he stated this and Caledon frowned at him, before smiling sadly at him.

»Well, I...« Cal sighed, suddenly letting out everything that was eating up on him for once. »It was everything. It was my whole world and all the people in it. The inertia of my life plunging ahead and me, powerless to stop it. Five hundred invitations have gone out. All of Philadelphia society will be there. And all the while I feel I'm standing in the middle of a crowded room, screaming at the top of my lungs and no one even looks up.« he rambled, eventually stopping to take a breath, looking up at Jack, hoping this hadn't been too much.

»Do you love her?« Jack inquired after a short moment of silence, causing Caledon to blush, his cheeks tinted rosy, the way his father always called 'not manly'.

»Pardon me?« he asked, startled.

»Do you love her?« Jack repeated confidently, anxious for an answer and simultaneously eager to get one.

»You're being very rude. You shouldn't be asking me this.«

»Why? It's a simple question, do you love the girl or not?« Jack continued with a shrug, giving Caledon an amused smile and making him frown.

»This is not a suitable conversation.« Caledon replied uncomfortably as this was getting too close to what the real problem was. That he just wasn't interested in Rose. That he didn't love, or even like her, but that at least for the first, she just wasn't the right gender.

»Why can't you just answer the question?« Jack asked, obviously finding it funny that Cal was getting so flustered about this.

»This is absurd. You don't know me, and I don't know you and we are not having this conversation at all.« Caledon said and found himself infected by Jack's happiness and nonchalant attitude about just everything and Cal couldn't help but smile along with him, while he held out his hand to shake Jack's. »You are rude and uncouth and presumptious and I'm leaving now. Jack, Mr Dawson, it's been a pleasure. I sought you out to thank you and now I've thanked you...«

»And you've insulted me.« Jack added, still holding Cal's hand, shaking it.

»Well, you deserved it.« Cal shot back and smirked.

»Right.« Jack chuckled, causing Caledon to chuckle along with him.

»Right.« the taller man said and nodded, their hands still joined and shaking each other, which was slowly getting ridiculous.

»I thought you were leaving.« Jack said with that damn smirk and Caledon huffed a laugh.

»I am.« he said, finally letting go of Jack's hand and turning to leave, before stopping and turning back around to Jack. »You are so annoying.« he chuckled, shaking his head as he turned again and started to walk away, ignoring Jack giggling behind him.

Stopping after a few steps, Caledon frowned, turnig around once more. »Wait, I don't have to leave. This is my part of the ship. You leave.« he said, walking back to Jack and pointing into the other direction, gesturing him to go.

»Hohoho, well, well, well! Now who's being rude?« Jack raised his brows, making no attempt to leave and leaning against the railing, still grinning.

Caledon huffed a laugh, his gaze falling onto that map again. »Ah! What is this stupid thing you're carrying around?« he said, pulling it out from under Jack's arm and opening it, briefly flicking through the pages it contained, secretly pleased to finally get a look into it.

»So what are you, an artist or something?« he asked, sitting down on one of the wooden sun loungers and having Jack following him, sitting down on the lounger next to his.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for the record, I don't really own anything of that chapter (maybe a couple of words or so, but it really is the exact same scene as it had been in the movie) so all the rights belong to their original owners and so on... ^^


End file.
